camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Isabella Richardson
|history= |journal= |name=Isabella Richardson |title= |location= Camp Half-blood, Long Island, New York |affiliation= Camp Half-blood |status= Alive |relationship= Single |born= Febuary 15, 1998 |age= 16 |species= Demigod |nationality= Australian/American |sexuality= Straight |accent= Slight Australian accent she picked up from her dad |inspiration= I just really love Aphrodite (Mainly because I'm a libra) |interests= Um, none? |active rp= Ariana Valentine and James Spall |created= 13/4/2015 |updated= 14/4/2015 |plans= |month powers= None |ooc plans= |word bubble= |powers= |pet= A dog named Bela (Pronounced Bay-La) |bedroom= |weapon images= |quote2= |file2=Jessicagreen-3.jpg |file size2=173x0px |possessions= A picture of her dad and her at the beach when she was little in a black wooden frame, a charm bracelet, and a locket with a picture of her mom and dad. |likes= The sunset pink, designer clothes, taking pictures, drawing, the beach,people, meeting new people, sales. |dislikes= Rude people, the color Orange (She says that it gives her hives), being ignored. |colour= Sunset pink |music= All kinds |food= Chinese |animal= Pandas |book= Deep Blue |quote3= "Ladies don't start fights, we finish them." |drink= Green Tea with honey |song= You are in love |movie= Blended |sport= Swimming |other= |skills= |weapon= A tube of lipstick that transforms into a Celestial bronze sword. |strength= She's a great charmer |weakness= Candy |led= None yet |been= None yet |model= Jessica Green |gender= Female |eye= Bright Blue |hair= Raven Black |height= 5'8 |weight=210 |ethnicity= Australian/Greek |hand= Right |shoe= 8.5 |blood= O- |voice= Very feminine |marks= She has a small heart shaped birth mart on her shoulder blade |body= slim |more images= File:Isabella 3.jpg|Taken with her dog, Bela, before camp. File:10499274 1509106582656005 497672665 n.jpg |one= A huge hugger |best= Her eyes |worst= None |change= Her laugh |mental= Sane |disorders= Dyslexic |medical= None |mother= Aphrodite |father= Ashton Richardson |creator= N/A |half= Cabin 10 |full= |other relatives= |family album= |home= San Diego |earliest= Making cookies with her dad |school= Private School |kiss= In seventh grade |sex= Virgin |love= No one |other firsts= |nicknames= Izzy, Bells, Bella, Sunshine |native= English, French |languages= Japanese, French, Italian, English. |flaw= She can sometimes be over confident |fears= Disappointing her mom and dad |hobbies= Taking pictures, Swimming, Drawing, Accessorizing, Shopping |motto= "A pretty face is nothing if you have an ugly heart behind it." |won't= Take no for an answer. |admires= Her dad, Marilyn Monroe, Taylor Swift, and her mother. |influenced= Her mother. |compass= Do what is right even if it is hard. |past person= Her father |current person= Herself |crisis= Usually, she deals with a crisis rather poorly, but gets over it in a mtter of days. |problems= She tends to try to charm her way out of minor problems. |alignment= |dream= Modeling |current= Unemployed |quote4= |file3=Jessica-Green4.jpg |file size3=173x0px |vice= |bad= She cracks her knuckles a lot |sleep= She needs something to cuddle with at all times |quirk= She really hates odd numbers |attitude= Positive generally |talents= Singing, Drawing, Swimming |social= Pretty well |relationships= |ease= When she's in her room in the cabin |priority= Making her loved ones proud |past= Failing an Art Project |accomplishment= Being accepted by her mom |secret= She wears glasses |known= None |tragedy= Leaving home |wish= She sometimes wishes to be normal |cheated= Never |relates= Pretty well |strangers= Beautiful |lover= Has none |friends= Kind |familyp= Very smart |first impression= Very Pretty |like most= |like least= }} Category:Jackieee Category:Demigods Category:Characters Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:Female Category:Isabella Category:Richardson Category:Jessica Green Category:Born in 1998 Category:Born in February Category:17 years old Category:Shared Model